Harold Jordan (Earth 3)
Harold was brought to a crashed ship where he met an alien bearing the ring of power. The alien introduced himself as Abin Sur, the keeper of the ring of Volthoom. Abin Sur was dying and offered the ring to Hal Jordan, promising that if he took the ring everything he had ever desired could be his. Hal Jordan accepted and the ring flew onto his finger, turning him into the newest Power Ring. The Ring fed off of Harold's fear and in turn gave him the power he desired. Hal became a powerful crimelord and conqueror, eventually joining the Crime Syndicate. The Crime Syndicate were a group of powerful super-beings who sought to control everything and everyone, its membership included Atomica, Sea King, Ultraman, Johnny Quick, Owlman, Superwoman, Deathstorm, and more. Crime Syndicate After making a name for himself with his crime, Power Ring joined the Crime Syndicate and was most regularly paired with Deathstorm. Jordan continually begged Deathstorm to help him remove the alien ring, as it was slowly killing its wearer by ravaging his body. However, Deathstorm constantly dismisses the pleas, saying the he needs more time to study the weapon's effects. After their home universe was destroyed, the Syndicate invaded Earth 0 in hopes of making it theirs. The Crime Syndicate seemingly killed the Justice League and told Earth's villains that they were free to roam. A rebellion force, calling themselves the Injustice League, challenged the overlords, with Power Ring losing a fight to Sinestro, one of their members. Sinestro ripped off Power Ring's arm, allowing him to finally be able to find peace from the ring as Jordan took his final breath. After his physical death, as with all other bearers of the Ring of Volthoom (the Power Ring Corps), his consciousness was transported into the Green Realm, a world made out of concentrated fear, where he still lives, holding onto hope that this world can be saved. He was restored along with Earth-3 and other members of the Crime Syndicate sometime after the Darkseid War. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Harold Jordan is the most cowardly being in at least the Earth 3 Sector 2814 equivalent, making him a good choice for the Ring of Volthoom. Unfortunately for him, this makes it very hard for him to summon the will to demand someone remove it. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Ring of Volthoom: The Ring of Volthoom is a mystical weapon which is powered by a part of the soul of Volthoom, the First Lantern. It feeds off the fear and panic of the wielder and as such usually chooses the most cowardly of beings as its host. Over time the Ring draws energy from the bearer until there is nothing left of the wielder except for a husk. ** ** : Jordan can fire concentrated blasts of light out of the Ring of Volthoom, strong enough to crack concrete or temporarily stun superhumans like Aquaman and Firestorm. ** : While wearing the Ring of Volthoom Hal can hover or fly indefinitely. | Notes = | Trivia = * The Ring of Volthoom slowly kills its user with intense physical pain, destroying his or her body eventually. | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Power Ring | Links = }} Category:Janitors Category:Crimelords